Wax Figures
by Hiphopangel1221
Summary: One Game, One trip, tons of wax figures; Will any of them survive? I'm terrible at summaries but you get the gist. Rated T to be safe. Pairings: BlakexPaige, CarlyxWade, and NickxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Wax Figures**

**Chapter 1**

A/N: I saw a lot of stories with them adding a character to the mix. I decided, after watching the movie on MTV, why not? Only thing is mine is different considering I made them 18 or 19 and it's their senior year of high school. I'm sticking to the storyline but I just added a few changes here and there. Hope you enjoy :)

Name: Christina  
>Gender: Female<br>Nickname (if you have one): Chris  
>Hair: Long, Mahogoney Red, straight, layered<br>Eyes: Hazel/Green  
>Skin Color: Olive SkinTan  
>Background: Lives with her mother, Step father and step brother, Blake.<br>Likes: Shopping, flirting, partying, drinking, bad boys  
>Dislikes: Dumb people, kill joys, Spiders<br>Dating: Single  
>Other Notes: She has an amazing smile; Tattoo of butterfly wings on back; Always wears her father's army tags.<p>

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A THING! Except my OC, Christina. :)

* * *

><p>" Get up, we need to get on the road," Blake reminded me. I threw my pillow at the door, then flipped my covers over. I love my step brother but he can be an ass sometimes. We are seniors in high school, and we are planning on going to the best football game of the year. Did I mention that my parents aren't here? They went on their 2nd honeymoon in the Bahamas. We aren't suppose to leave the house but we couldn't watch this game on Television. I quickly walked into the bathroom down the hall. I needed to take a quick shower. I turned the shower on and slowly stepped into the steaming shower. I quickly got out of this shower, and wiped the steam off the mirror. I place my dark hair over my shoulder and brushed it. I put it into a ponytail, and hustled down the hall towards my room. I put on a wife beater, with my ripped jeans and my white sneakers. I grabbed my packed bag, and grabbed my sweatshirt.<p>

"Heads," I called. I tossed my bag over the balconey, which landed in the living room. I grabbed my ipod and placed it in my pocket. I closed my door, and walked downstairs. Paige, Blake's girlfriend, was sitting on the couch. "Hey, Paige."

"Hey, You ready for the trip?" She asked. I nodded, and put my sweatshirt on.

"Yeah, This is going to be hell of a game. I have the beer for the after party, water and food to get rid of the hangover." I answered, in excitement.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked; I nodded, and sat next to her. "You have to promise not to tell anyone expecially Blake."

"I won't," I assured, giggling. "Tell me."

"I think I might be pregnant," She whispered. My eyes grew wide, and I look at her.

"Does he know?" I asked. She shook her head, and looked at her fingers.

"Nope, but I plan on it." She answered.

"You two ready to go?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, let's get going." I said, grabbing my bag from the floor. We walked outside and I placed my bag in the backseat with me. "Are you sure you don't want me to take my car?" I drove a 2001 mercedes, which my dad fixed up for me before he died.

"We already have two cars," He answered. "All of us can fit in those two cars." I shake my head, and closed my door. It's awkward being in the car with these two, considering they're always horny. I put my ear buds in my ear, and let the music blast in my ear. We pulled at the diner, and I quickly got out of the car. Paige and I walked into semi-empty diner.

"May I get you anything?" The waitress asked.

"Fries with ketchup on the side." I answered. I lounged across the booth, and placed the menu back.

"Hey guys," Carly greeted, as she sat next to Paige. She placed a pile of newspapers on the table.

"What's up, Carls." I replied.

"Nothing much, looking for an apartment in New York." She answered. Fries were placed on the table. I reach over and grab a paper from her pile. I skimmed the paper, and came across an ad.

"Here's one in Tribeca for 3000" I answered. Carly began to look hopeless and discouraged. I met Carly the first day of school, and we've been friend ever since.

"That's still too much! All the money I have saved up won't even cover two months rent. I'm gonna have to work every second I'm not in school." She said; almost giving up. I grabbed a fry, and gently placed it into my mouth.

"Carly, don't you even think about not going" Paige said; I nodded in agreement, as I stuffed my face with fries.

"I'm not" She answered.

"Good, because we seriously don't want you to regret it." I answered.

"I won't but it's hard since Wade doesn't want to go." She said.

"He'll come around sooner or later." Paige assured.

"You have a once and lifetime chance at your fingertips." I added.

"It's just an internship, " Carly shrugged.

"Dude, it's at _In Style_ magazine," I reminded. "You know how many people would die to be in your shoes."

"or She could stay at the waffle house as a waiters forever?" Paige added. Carly's face was filled with disgust.

"No, thanks." She replied. As I reached for another fry, Wade sat down next to Carly.

"Hey, Babe" He greeted, as he kissed her forehead. Wade is pretty chill, and so are the rest of the guys. They have their moments where you want to punch them in the face, but you can't help but to love them.

"Hi," She retorts.

"Sorry, there were two drunk rednecks wrestling in the bathroom." He explained. I rolled my eyes and placed my paper on the table. Before I could say my comment, Page said it for me.

"There are no red necks in New York." I nodded, then things got awkward.

"I think we're going to go now." I said, getting out of the booth. Paige soon followed, and the guys were picking on a homeless guy. That is typical Nick, and Dalton following in his footsteps. I shake my head, and walked towards them. "Leave him alone, you two." I playfully punched them both in the arm.

"We're sorry," Nick said, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, then placed my hands on my hips.

"Let's go inside, so we can discuss the plan." I ordered. As we walked back in, Nick kicked the cup out of the homeless guys hand. Really?

"Get a job, crow man!" He demanded,

"NICK!" I exclaimed. I reached into my back pocket, and pulled out a 10 dollar bill. I place the money into the fallen cup, and hand it back to him.

"Thank you very much, miss." He thanked. What? I have to do my one good deed, that way I don't got to hell. We walked back into the building and sat in the booth, which was full. I sat in between Nick and Dalton, which is interesting.

"So, what do you think guys? Gonna be a sweet game tomorrow, huh?" Wade said, nervously. I guess he's trying to break the tension in the air; Fail!

"Yeah," Nick replied,

"Dalton, please dont film me." Carly said, annoyed.

"What? It's alright, I'm not filming now." Dalton assured.

"Dumbass, the red light is on." I pointed to the red light. Nick reaches over me, and pushes the camera down.

"C'mon man, put the camera down. You know she doesn't like having people up in her face. She folds under pressure." He added. Carly glared at her twin, from across the table.

"You got something to say to me, Nick?"

"No, no, I think you've already spoken enough for the both of us, don't you?" He retorts. It's always awkward being in the middle of their fights. I don't know why, it's just weird to me.

"You guys are lame! I'm out of here. See ya." Dalton said, stealing a fry.

"I'm going to wait outside, " I managed to say, following Dalton. I opened the door and leaned on Blake's car. I pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, from my bag. Yes, I'm 18 years old, so I'm legally smoking a cigarette. I light it, and lean against the car. Dalton has the camera pointed in my face. I blew smoke in the lense, and smiled.

"Hello, Chris." He greets, with a smile.

"Hello, Dalton." I replied, chuckling as I blew the smoke away from him.

"Are you pumped for the game?" He asked.

"Yeah, It's going to awesome if we get there." I answered. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, and Mom's number popped up. I shushed Dalton, and answered. "Hey, Mom."

"_Hey, Honey. We called the house phone but no one answered." _

"Blake had to go out and get gas, then we went grocery shopping." I lied.

_"Alright, we should be back sometime next week."_ She said.

"Alright, we should be at home."

"_Love you, Christina." _She gushed into the phone.

"Love you too, Mom." Dalton began to laugh, and I raised my midddle finger. I hung up my phone and placed it into my pocket. I punched him in the arm, "You're a dick" I stomped on the cigarette.

"So hostile," I smirked, and walked into the gas station. Dalton was too far behind, with his camera. Why not have some fun with his camera? I picked up a box of tampons and placed them in front of the camera.

"Tampons are alway useful, Ladies." I tossed it back on the shelf. I grabbed the pack of condoms. "These are definatly going to come in handy. They're a size small, so I guess we found your size Dalton." He glared at me, and I laughed. He pointed the camera at himself.

"That isn't true," I shook my head. I grabbed 2 bottles of water and a liter soda.

"Need anything else?" I asked. He shook his head, and I placed my items on the counter. After getting that, We all climbed into Wade's car, except Blake and Paige. I wasn't going to be in that car again, and plus he wanted to be alone.

_"…Record crowds are expected for college football's biggest game of the year…" _

"It's going to be packed, tomorrow." Wade commented. Being in between Nick and Dalton sucks ass.

"Speaking of packed, my legs are killing me back her, man." Dalton whined. I have to agree with that statement.

"Don't worry, man, it's not Wade's fault his little Hot Wheels car only fits two." Nick commented.

"More like a 'shot wheels' car, isn't it Wade? Wait, what'd you do, go to the barber shop and ask for a He-Man haircut, or what?" Dalton added.

"Seriously? Now is not the time for this." I finally said.

"So much for his nice little shortcut." Wade sighed.

"I hope he's not gonna get us lost." Wade said doubtfully. He pulled the car up so we were driving beside Blake's.

"What the-" I pointed towards the other car. "Is she?"

"Yeah," Dalton assured. "You're caught on tape." Laughter erupted in the car, as Blake's making faces. I grabbed my cellphone, and called Paige. She rises and answers her phone.

"You're ass is busted." I laughed.

"Lip balm. I dropped my stupid lip balm." Paige said; holding up her lip balm to prove her innocence.

" She dropped her lip balm." I answered.

"Yeah right," Everyone said. Carly grabbed my phone and placed it to her ear.

"So, What's up?" She asked. I could feel someone's hand rubbing against my leg, and it belongs to Dalton.

"Dalton, Why is your hand on my leg?" I asked. He quickly removed it from my leg

"Sorry," He said. So we're going to stop for the night, and get up early the next morning.

"Hey, a wax musuem." Wade pointed out.

"You like that kinda stuff, Wade?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I don't know. Sometimes." Before something could erupt, We pulled into a vacant property. We got out of the car, and stretched out our legs.

"Girls, come with me," Carly said. We followed her back to Blake's truck, to get everything off the bed of the car. "Well?"

"I couldn't," Paige answered.

"Really? I road in a tiny car, for you not to say a word." I reminded. That was also the reason why I got in the car with Wade.

"There's no point in freaking him out right now." She added.

"As opposed to when you find out you're pregnant?" Carly said.

"Guys, I'm not sure, okay?" Paige said. "He's been looking forward to this game for months, I don't wanna ruin it by starting a fight."

"Paige, he's not going to marry you" Carly informed. "His parents won't let him."

"True, My parents aren't going to let him do that," I added; agreeing with Carly."but who's talking about marriage." Paige nodded, in agreement.

" Besides, I've been late before." Paige added. "When I know for sure, I promise to talk to him, okay?" We all nodded, and walked back towards the guys.

_TO BE CONTINUED!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wax Figures**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A THING! Except my OC, Christina. :)

* * *

><p>After we got our tents up, I took off my sweatshirt and placed it into the tent, that I'm sharing with Dalton and Nick. It's not awkward sharing a tent with them considering Nick slept over my house a couple times, when he's parents kicked him out. He slept on the floor, but still. The guys were throwing the football around, except for Nick. Too cool for football? Doubt it since he was on the football team and he had a scholarship. I walked over to him, and sat on his lap. He was thrown a little off guard but he smirked.<p>

"Why are you over here, by youself?" I asked, as I grabbed a beer. He slowly puts wraps his arm around my waist.

"Just observing my surroundings," He answered.

"Interesting," I replied, taking a swig on my beer.

"What brings you over here?" He asked.

"You looked lonely," I answered.

"Oh did I now?" I nodded, and smirked.

"Yeah, but you aren't anymore." I informed. He smirked, and drank some of his beer. I can tell you I've had a crush on Nick, off and on for about the whole time of us knowing each other. Carly told me he feels the same way, but isn't sure about it.

"I guess I'm not," He said.

"Nick, I must say I you aren't a bad looking guy" I confused.

"Aren't a bad looking girl," He retorts. I placed my beer on the ground, and looked into his alluring eyes. I slowly leaned in, and lift my hand. I kissed him on the lips, but covering it with my hand. I could feel his tongue try to pry my lips open, and it worked. Before we could get any deeper, something hits the ground. I pull away, then look at the ground and ther's the fooball. I got off of Nick's lap, then grabbed the ball.

"Pass it back," Blake instructed.

"Don't hurt yourself," Dalton laughed. I place my fingers in the right place, and tossed the ball to Dalton. It hit him in the middle of the chest, making him caught off guard.

"I guess, I didn't hurt myself." I responded. As I sat back on his lap, a bad smell swept the air.

"What's that smell?" Blake asked.

"I don't know but that smells gross." I commented.

"Oh my god" Paige said; That smell is horrible, and I can't stand it. Nick placed his arms around me, once again.

"Dalton, did you crap your pants again?" He asked,

"No. I don't know. Maybe" He sniffed his armpit, then looked our way. "I mean, im wearing my work clothes, so…" He laughed, then the smell got even stronger.

"I think something died out there," I commented.

"No, something's dead right here. We need to drink it back to life. Bless me, Chris" Blake said. I smirked, and grabbed a beer from the cooler. I tossed it his way, and let the party begin. Me and Nick walked closer to the group. I took off my sneakers and crossed my legs in the chair. Dalton turned his camera on, and had it on me. I began making a funny face, causing him to laugh. He walked over towards Paige and Blake. Paige and Blake were cuddling while getting annoyed by Dalton. They finally had a enough, Blake sprayed his beer at Daltons camera.

"Come on, man. You don't gotta spray it at me, dude" Dalton moaned wiping his camera lens but you can't say it wasn't his fault. He began filiming everyone else, especially me and Carly.

"Dalton, what did I say?" Carly asked him, she really didn't like him filming her she has confidence issues and doesn't like seeing herself on his camera.

"Alright, my bad, my bad. Sorry" He said, putting the camera away. As his back was turned, I slowly reached and grabbed the camera. I quickly took off, while laughing. He wasn't too far behind me, then I looked over towards Carly. She pointed towards her tent, and I quickly dived into the tent. As soon as he went in after me, the girls joined in. They began making him over. I'm glad I videotaped the whole thing, since it's funny as hell. I hand Carly the camera and she walks out.

"You're coming out." Carly said laughing as she stepped out of the tent, with Dalton's camera in her hand.

"I don't know," Dalton hesitated, trying to avoid leaving.

"If you don't, I will be so mad." She informed.

"I'm not leaving," He told us, as he began taking the stuff off. I pushed him out the tent, and poked my head out, paige soon joined.

"Look how good you look!" Carly managed to say, as she's laughing.

"Hey." He finally said, nervously.

"He looks like Elton John, but more gay." Blake's commented. I slowly get out of the tent, and stand beside Dalton.

"Elton John is gay?"

"But I think you look fabulous." I continued to laugh. I walked back towards, my seat by Nick. He slowly grabbed my hand and pulled me in. I sit on his lap once again, and look into his eyes. "Look Nick, I don't want to play any games."

"I thought you love games," He laughed. I shook my head and looked away. Everyone else was starting to make out. I dug my head into neck, then whispered in his ear.

"Look, I like you. Not on a friendly level, more than that. If you want to take the chance with me, then take it. If you don't then we have nothing to talk about." I pulled away and looked into his eyes. He nodded, and I noticed the camera on me.

"Don't even think about it. I ain't kissing you, dude." Nick joked.

"Come on, you know you want to, dude." He retorts, with laughter. I lean in to kiss Nick, but a bright light blinds me.

"What the hell?" I covered my eyes, and it's a set of headlights.

"Hey, yo, man, you need something?" Blake yelled. When there wasn't a response, everyone was getting testy.

"Hey, can you turn off your lights, please?" Wade instructed. I slowly got up from Nick's lap and tried to make out the car.

"Hey, come on, man, get out of here. Nothing to see here. Let's go."

"Can we help you with something?" I asked.

"Maybe we're on his property." Carly suggested. Wade shook his head in disbelief.

"No, we didn't pass a gate."

"Hey man, turn off your lights!" Blake shouts.

"Hello!" Wade yelled

"I'm serious man, turn your lights off, or I'm whopping someone's ass!" Blake threatened. Wade put his arm in front of Blake.

"It's alright, it's cool, man."I stood in front of the two guys, and looked into the headlights. I began walking towards the car until I see a beer bottle flying over my head and into one the headlights. I turned around and there's Nick.

"Really?" I questioned.

"What?" Dalton said, coming from behind Nick. I stood there and looked at the truck, then it pulled away. "That was great, man!"

"My man Nick here's hardcore!" Blake added.

"Don't encourage him," Carly instructed. I shook my head, and walked back towards the group. Nick rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat.

"I'm going to bed, early day tomorrow." I said, walking into my tent. I quickly changed into my sweatpants and tanktop. I lay down and feel my eyes drifting shut. I re-open my eyes and the guys were sleeping. I hear a stick snap, and look at the door. Crap, I have to pee. I managed to get by the guys, and walked towards the neariest tree. As I pulled my pants up, I hear something. I slowly walk further into the woods, then I feel someone's hands on my shoulder. I jumped and there's Carly.

"What are you doing awake?" She asked.

"I had to pee, and I thought I heard something." I replied, looking around.

"I swear I heard something, too." She said.

"What are you girls doing out here?" a voice said, making the girls jump. It's just Wade, standing there. I took a sigh of relief, and looked at the couple.

"I think we should get back before I have another heart attack," I chuckled. I walked back into my tent and got under my sleeping bag.

* * *

><p>"Damn it! Hey, it's 2:30! Get up! Let's go, guys! Get up! Wade, Dalton, let's go! We're gonna miss the damn game" Blake yelled, "Nick! Get up!" then a blunt object almost hit my head. I walk outside with my sneakers in my hand. I take my hair out of it's messy bun, and place it into a ponytail.<p>

"Really, Blake?" I asked. I walked towards Carly, and grabbed her arm. "Come with me." She grabbed Paige's arm as well. I began walking through the woods in the front.

"So, you and Wade talk some more?" Paige asked.

"We're just in different places right now. He hasn't given me a guilt trip for going, so I can't give him one for staying." Carly answered.

"It smells like shit again," I commented.

"I think it's coming from over there!" Carly said, pointing ahead of us. We walked side by side towards the smell.

"Oh, yeah, lets follow the nasty smell!" Paige said sarcastically.

"I wanna see where it's coming from," I answered.

"Why?" Paige groaned.

"Oh, come on." Carly laughed. The smell was getting stronger and stronger as we got closer.

"I cannot believe you two making me do this." Paige complained.

"Come on, it'll be fine." I assured.

"I'm gonna throw up." Paige groaned.

"Only you," Carly commented. I laughed and turned around.

"Oh, my God. I HATE you guys."

"Nothing is going to happen" I assured. Just as I said that, the land under my feet gave out. I found myself sliding down the hill, screaming my head off. I closed my eyes tight, and my hands bring me to a stop. Whatever I'm touching is squishy and gross, I slowly opened my eyes. There were dead animals all around, and my hand was in it. As I tried to pull myself up, and it didn't help. Blood was splattered all over my hands. "Carly? Paige?"

"Are you okay?" Carly asked.

"I'm just dandy considering I'm chillen with my animal friends, I think I might invite them out for tea later. Oh and I'm stuck at the moment. " I joked.

"Blake! Nick!" Carly called. I'm so happy my hair is in ponytail right now, otherwise I'd be washing my hair.

"Nick! Blake!" I screamed, as I look at the blood on my arm.

"We're down here! Guys, help us!" Paige shouts. Moments later, I hear footsteps coming down the hill. Someone grabs my waist and pulls me up. It was Nick, with a little help with Dalton. Paige pulled out a bottle water and washed down my bloody hands.

"There's a road kill pit down here" Dalton stated.

"Yeah, that smells about right" Nick said, getting nauseous. He looked my way and walked towards me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, " I answered. I look down at my shirt, and it's covered with blood. I need to change my clothes.I could hear humming sound, which came from the pick up truck that just pulled up. It was similar to the truck from last night but he couldn't have fixed his head light that quick.

"Hey, is that the truck from last night?" Blake asked pointing in the direction of the dirty looking pick up truck.

"Not unless he fixed his headlight" I said, saying my thoughts aloud.

"Hey!" Blake shouted at the redneck looking guy to get his attention.

"Don't you see that?" Carly said, pointing to a human looking hand that was standing out. "What is that?"

The redneck looking man walked over all the road kill and grabbed the hand pulling it as we all watched wide eyed. Really?

"No way" Wade whispered, with disbelief. "What are you doing, man?"The guy had pulled the hand from the pile of road kill making everyone sigh in annoyance.

"Anyone need a hand?" The redneck joked. "I'm just fooling. It's not real, see"

"God" Carly said in annoyance we had only just woken up and this day had already been crap for her.

"I found it on the side of the road a few weeks ago" the guy informed."What are you guys doing here?"

"We were all camping up through those trees" Wade explained. Why would you tell him where we are? "Hey, is there a gas station around here?"

"Well, I got some gas in the truck if..." the man said.

"I need a fan belt".

"What?" Carly asked.

"Just busted" he replied, being apologetic

"Of course. Perfect" she said, sarcastically.

"Bo might have one. Runs a station in Ambrose" the guy told us pointing in a direction in which im assuming Ambrose is.

"Where's that?" Wade asked.

"Fifteen miles up the road".

"Let's just get one in Baton Rouge. We'll put it on when we get back" Blake suggested, impatiently.

"Man, there's no way I'm leaving my car. What if that guy from last night strips it?" I don't blame Wade since I wouldn't leave my car around with this guy around.

"You're gonna miss the game, then" Blake said, not showing any sympathy.

"Yeah, well, that's not why I came" Wade said, looking in Carly's direction.

"All right, look. I'll run you up to the station. Kickoff's in a couple hours" Blake offered.

"You're already late you still got find a scalper and you gotta snag tickets. Y'all should just go now. I'll stay with my car"Wade informed. "It's fine. Get me a fan belt on the way back. Make sure it's a 15 –inch".

"Gotcha" Blake said, giving Wade a pat on the shoulder.

"I'll give you a ride" The redneck offered, reminding me he was still there.

"You serious?" Wade asked.

"If you like" the guy replied,

"Well, yeah. Yeah".

"That's cool?" Blake questioned, impatiently.

"Yeah, if it's cool" Wade answered.

"I'm going with you" Carly told Wade. Everyone looked at her.

"Carly, no" Paige said, trying to get her to stay.

"Yes. It'll be fine" Carly assured.

"All right, let's go. Come on, Paige" Blake said, pulling her up the hill. This shirt is starting to stick to my body. Maybe my expression gave it away, but Nick gave me his shirt. I take off my shirt, and put on Nicks instead. After I finished putting on the shirt, I notice the creepy guys eyes on me.

"I'll leave tickets at will call" Blake shouted down to us.

"Thank you". Wade replied. "Come on, baby. So let's get out of here" He guided her down the long hill.

"Man, you're just gonna let them leave like that? With a guy who throws road kill in a pit for a living?" Dalton asked. Suprisingly, Dalton actually has a point. That guy is creepy and could possibly be a killer.

"You clean shit for a living, Mr. Septic-Tank-Man." Nick said. He put his on my shoulder, but I couldn't take my eyes off the guy. "What's the difference?"

"Well, I don't walk through it, that's one." Dalton said; proud at himself but he doubted his job. "That's a difference, right?"

"You might as well walk in it," I commented, making everyone laugh. "But, I don't trust that guy." I finally began walking up the hill and back towards the camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wax Figures**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A THING! Except my OC, Christina. :)

()

Once again, Nick, Dalton, and myself are packed in the backseat. Only difference is that we're in Blake's truck, which means more leg room. That doesn't really help since we're stuck in traffic! There's no way we're going to catch that game, but thank god I recorded it. I'll just watch it once we get back home, or something. I also forgot to mention that it's freaking hot! We're stuck in a crowded truck and it's hotter than satans balls,this isn't a good combo.

"Blake, Let's just turn back." I suggest.

"She's right, it's over." Nick added, with his head out the window.

"It'll move," Blake replied, with optimism. It's not going to move! Stevie Wonder can see that it's not going to move.

"It's not moving" Paige moaned to her boyfriend.

"We'll make the second half" Blake said.

"Bro," I leaned forward in my seat. "It's not going to move and I'm not sitting in this heat. I know we had our hearts set on the game but this is the one game we're going to have to miss."

"What do you want me to do, then?" He asked, getting a little annoyed.

"Turn back," I suggested once more.

"Turn around,"

"I'm not missing this game," Blake responded, strongly.

"Seriously, don't make me turn the car around myself" I threatened.

"They're already waiting for us," Paige reminded. Blake began hitting his head against the steering wheel, in anger. He's such a child sometimes, when he doesn't get his way. After doing that for a good 5 minutes, he turned the car around. The nice breeze from the air, felt pretty good as the car moved.

"We should probably call Carly and Wade, to let them know we're going back." I suggested.

"Alright, I'll do it." Paige replied. I found myself laying my body across Nick and Dalton. Nick wrapped his arms around me, and I was offically comfy. I hear Paige's phone close and she looks back at me. "They haven't got the fan belt thing but they said to just head up the road that we got off at for the campsite but it's washed out at the end so they'll meet us there."

"So they didn't get the fan belt?" I asked, annoyed.

"No, but hopefully they'll have it by the time we get there don't worry" Paige assured. I slowly could feel myself drifting off to the land of slumber. When I woke up, We were pulling back into the campsite. I looked up at Nick, and he was sleeping as well. I slowly rise and look around. As the guys got out of the car, I jumped into Blake's seat.

"Hey!" He shouts, as I make the transition. I smile, and flip him the bird. Paige has her phone in my face. There was a picture on the screen, and it was me laying in Nick's arms.

"I sent it to Facebook," She said.

"I look so innocent, I wonder what happened." I joked. We both burst into laughter, and the guys are talking at the hood of the car.

"Hey, Paige," Blake called.

"Yeah?"

"Nick and Dalton are gonna go get them." He answered.

"Why? We can go." She asked.

"Oh, baby. Come on, I'm tired of driving." He whined, I shook my head.

"Just stay here with him, Paige. He probably wants to score since he didn't get to see his favorite team score." I teased, " And it give you a chance to actually talk to him about that thing." She looked at me, then at Blake and sighs.

"Okay," She said, giving in. She got out of the car, and walked towards the tent. I quickly switched into the passenger seat, and locked my door. As Blake walks away, Nick takes the keys. I watch Dalton walk towards the passenger seat, but I direct him to the back.

"Just let me drive, bitch. He gave me the keys, man." Dalton reminded.

"Yeah, because he thinks I'm the one who stole the car," Nick said, looking at him.

"Let's not forget you crashed it," I added

"Whatever. You didn't have to cover for me, dude."

"Your jacket's clean, all right? Mine's already got plenty of stains on it." Nick reminded. Nick might seem like a bad ass but he does have a heart. That's what attracts me to him because he has a soft side that no one get's to see. I reached for the GPS from the dashboard.

"Where the hell is this place? The town isn't even on the GPS." I said, looking at the map.

"It's got to be on there." He quickly looked at the map, to see that I was right.

"Well, it's bound to be up here. He said it was about 15 miles up." Dalton reminded. I place the GPS back on the dashboard.

"So," Dalton looked at Nick, "you think Carly and Wade are gonna stay together when she moves to New York. Because she be looking at me sometimes like,"

"Dalton, it ain't happening." Nick said, laughing.

"What? What do you mean?"

"And even if it was happening," I asked, also laughing. I turned around to look at Dalton's facial expression.

"It ain't happening. Nothing personal." Nick finished.

"Why? You like me better than Wade, right?" Dalton asked, with shock. Nick looked at me, and back the road.

"Wade's not so bad." He answered.

"Yeah, I like Wade too." Dalton said, leaning back in his seat. I shook my head, and the car comes to a stop.

"Is this it?" I asked, looking at the washed out road.

"Yeah," Nick answered, getting out of the truck. I soon followed and closed the door.

"I would suggest to drive it but Blake would have a fit if we messed up his car." I said.

"Through all of that?" Nick asked.

"It was only a thought," I reminded.

"I don't know. I could do it." Dalton said, I shook my head. Nick grabbed my hand, and guided me across the washed up part of the road. I was getting really creeped out once we got closer and closer to the town. It looked abandoned, but I could be wrong.

"Hello?" I called, as I looked around the empty-looking town.

"Carly? Wade? Hello?" Dalton yelled, as we approached the gas station.

"Man, there's music playing, but I don't think anyone's here." I looked inside the window, and looked like someone was in there.

"Someone has to be here, otherwise music wouldn't be playing." I commented. I looked around the empty, Nick begins to walk in a seperate direction."Nick, Where are you going?"

"To that grocery store we passed, I'm thirsty." He answered,

"What about Carly and Wade?" Dalton questioned,

"Maybe they're at the store." I sighed and looked at Dalton.

"If we go our seperate ways, we can probably find them faster." I assured.

"But what if I get scared?" Dalton teased.

"As long as you got your big boy pants on, you shouldn't have anything to worry about." I answered, with a smile. I'm scared walking in this town alone, because it's creepy but I don't want to walk with Dalton. I slowly make my way to the church, and walk inside. Holy crap, There's a service going on. I'm getting a wierd look from the priest, but no ones heads moved. I slowly walk up the isle, looking for Carly and Wade. No one was in there but the people in there are creeping me out. I slowly approach one of the figures, and it didn't movie. The eyes aren't even following me, which is creepy. I slowly touch the face and it feels wierd. I can't really see, so I pulled out my lighter. As I put it close to the person, the face started to melt. I felt myself about to scream but I held it back. I quickly made my way out of there. I'm no longer going to search this place by myself because it's freaking me out. There are creepy figures made of wax, that look so real. I walk back towards the gas station, and someone walks out of the place. "Hey!" As soon as I got closer, I saw Nick walking towards the guy as well.

"We're looking for my sister and her boyfriend," Nick begins.

"They probably came here for a fan belt," I added.

"I don't think I've seen them." The guy finally answered.

"This is the only gas station in town, right?" Nick asked. I look around the town once more, it's getting dark. Where's Dalton?

"That's right." The man agreed

"Then they were here since this is the only gas station, " I replied.

"I just told you, I didn't see them." He answered, getting angry.

"Well, does someone else work here?" Nick asked.

"No, I own the station. And I would have seen them." I could feel his eyes, checking me out. I slowly wrapped my arms around Nick, hoping he embraces it.

"Well, we were just here a few minutes ago, and you didn't see us." Nick pointed out. "You weren't even here."

"Sorry. Can't help you." The guy replied. After he said that, I swear I heard something like a muffled voice or something. I look at Nick, and he heard it as well.

"What was that?" I asked, out of curiousity.

"Nothing. That was just my dog." The man shrugged. "Actually, you know what? My brother Vincent was down here for a while. He could've helped your sister out. They could be up at the house." He pointed towards the direction Dalton went.

"That's the direction our friend went" I pointed out.

"Really?" He asked; I nodded looking in that direction. "Well, maybe he ran into my brother up there, then. Wanna head up to the house?"

"Yeah, whatever." Nick said. I slowly begin to let go of Nick, but still staying close to him. He slowly moves me to the otherside of him, away from the guy. I wonder if it was the way I gripped onto him.

"So, what's you sister look like anyway?" The strange guy asked.

"Chris! Nick! Help!" I hear Carly yell. We all turn around, and the guy was about to throw the first punch with a knife in his hand.

"Nick!" I called, warning him. He turned around and saw the first punch.

"Go!" He demanded, as he fights off the guy. I run into the gas station, and waiting for him to come through the doors. I grabbed the garage door and closed it, locking it with a tool. The guy looked at me with anger, and Nick's in the other room.

"Carly!" I yelled.

"Please help me! Chris, I'm down here!" I notice the stairs going downward, and I quickly walk down the stairs. I open the door, and see her.

"Carly," I run towards her and notice her finger. "Nick! She's down here!"Nick soon comes in, with the same look on his face. I rip the bottom of Nick's shirt, and wrap it around her finger. It should stop her from bleeding to death.

"Okay, watch out." Nick advised. I follow his orders and moved as he cut her loose. Nick looked at his twins finger, and then at her. "Did he do this to you?"

"Where is he?" She asked, frantically. When we both didn't answer, she asked once again. "Where is he?"

"We locked him out, " Nick finally answered.

"Wait, where's Wade?" I asked. She looks at me, and she looked sat.

"I don't know. He went into the house. This place is a freak show!" She answered.

"I agree," I looked from one twin to the other. "The people in the church are wax figures."

"How do you know?" Nick asked.

"I put my lighter up to a person's face to get a better look, and it's face began to melt." I answered. "They look so real, it's scary." We pause at the sound of car starting.

"He's gone, let's go." Nick suggested, leading us upstairs. We stopped at the top of the stairs, and he tell us to stop. We waited until he came back and got us. "Alright, the car's by the road,"

"Dalton has the keys, remember," I reminded.

"Dammit," He cursed.

"Shit, Dalton!" Where the hell was he? "We need to call the cops, and find Dalton." He walked towards the phone on the wall.

"Shit! The phone's dead." I pull out my phone and I have no service. I lift my phone in the air, then I climbed on the desk.

"Where's your phone?" I asked, giving up.

"It might be in the truck up near the house," She answered.

"What about Wade? I think he had him too." He asked.

"What if he turns him to wax?" She suggested. I look over at Carly and Nick does as well. There's no way these wax figures are real people.

"There's no way these are real people, " I comment. She guided us outdoors and lead us to a house across the road.

"There was a woman in here. She was alive. She pulled back the curtain." I climb onto a wall of bricks, and go up to the window. The curtain slides open and I feel myself jump. I looked at the woman, and she's still.

"There's no way that can be a person," I commented.

"This whole town is rigged," She said.

"Well, let's get everyone and get the hell out. This place is creepy and I'm freaking out. " I suggested. I slowly get down from the wall. Nick grabbed my hand, and wraps his arms around me. He gives me a peck on the lips and then on the forehead.

"It's going to be okay," He assured.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wax Figures**

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A THING! Except my OC, Christina. :)

* * *

><p>Nick led us out to the middle of the road. I look around and I see a mannequin with a gun in it's hands. My eyes go wide, and I look at Nick. He was also looking at the same figure, and he had that looking his face. The look as if he were up to no good.<p>

"Nick, Don't even think about it." I said. He ignored me, and kept going. I grabbed his arm and pull it back towards me. "Nick, what are you doing?" You have to be careful."

"I am being careful." He snatched his arms away, from my grip.

"No, no, no! It'll make too much noise." Carly pointed out. "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn? He will find us." She crossed her arms.

"Yeah, chances are he will anyway," Just gotta love his positive outake on things. He threw whatever he had in his hand and grabbed the gun from the model. "At least with this, he might not wanna find us." I looked at the still figure and I can't believe that's an actual person under it. Before we could go anywhere, a shot caused a glass door to shatter. I look and there's the guy with a gun in his hand.

"Run!" Carly and I ran with Nick not far behind us. We ran into the neariest place, which was the theater.

"Hide," Nick whispsered. I sat in an empty seat, and Carly did the same. I looked at the wall, where the classic movie was playing. The man walking into the theater and looked around. I could feel myself about sneeze. Why now?

"I know you're in here." He assured, as I'm trying to keep my sneeze in. He scanned the rows, and I don't think can hold this sneeze in. I let out my sneeze, there's too much dust in here. "Bless you"

"Thanks," I answered, without hesitation. "Shit!" I quickly ran up the isle as gunshots came towards me. I go to where Nick was, with Carly not that far from me.

"Hide behind the counter." He instructed. We followed his orders, and hide behind the counter. As soon as I heard a gunshot, I quickly shot up from my hiding spot. The creepy guy was on the ground, with a hole in his chest. I walk over towards him, and pick up the gun. I opened the gun, and it's just empty shells.

"Empty shells," I repeated, outloud. Carly began to search the body and I could feel myself shaking.

"You alright?" Nick asked.

"Let's just get out of here," I demanded. I toss the gun on the otherside of the counter, and walk out the door. We began to walk in the shadows, trying to avoid another confrontation. "Is there anybody left alive in this town?"

"What about this Vincent guy?" Carly asked.

"Who knows if this Vincent guy exist." I'm so over this right now, I wish I listened to my parents.

"You said you're cell phones in the truck?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Alright this is what we're gonna do," He began. "I'm gonna go to the truck and get your cell phone, and see if I can get help. I want you two to go back to the road. Paige and Blake.."

"Fuck that, we can't afford to seperate right now." I said.

"Nick, you can't leave us alone." She added.

"Why do you both have to be so damn stubborn," He asked.

"I learn from the best," I retort, looking at him.

"Okay. We stick together, nothing's gonna happen to us." He said, giving in. "Come on." He grabbed my hand, and we walked closer to the house.

"It's under the front seat." Carly whispered. The truck was in a ditch, and I couldn't help but shake my head.

"Nice," I commented, sarcastically. I let got of Nick's hand as he searches the seats for the phone.

"It's not here,"

"What about Wade and Dalton?" I asked.

"Wade went in there" She answered. "But he never came out."

"Alright," Nick said, taking charge again. "We'll go in quick, one pass. If we can't find them, we have to get the hell out of here."

"Sounds good," I answered, and Carly nodded in agreement.

"Come on, let's try the back." Nick suggested. We crouched down in the high grass to avoid being seen. Once we reached the back door Nick took charge and opened the door. Carly noticed a bat laying up against the wall and walked over to pick it up. "Stay Close," Nick walked in and held his hand up before me and Carly could step inside. He peeked in to see if anyone was inside. He turned back around and nodded towards us. I walked over towards the phone and it's dead. I look around and I see guns.

"There's guns." I pointed out. I walked towards the desk and looked through the piles of papers. Next thing I knew, I hear glass breaking. I look up and it's Nick, breaking the glass cabinets holding the guns.

"It's bolted to the wall." I shake my head.

"There's gotta be a key around here," Carly said. I continue looking through the papers, and I stumble on some clippings. _Siamese Twins Separated. _I place the picture on the desk and see a picture. There were two young boys, maybe 9 or 10 years old, one looked normal while the other one had what looked like a mask. Just as I was getting a good look at the picture, a anotehr guy barged in. I ran under the pool table, and I see Nick. He's in the kitchen behind the fridge. As the guy stumbled into the kitchen, I slowly lift myself to hide myself better. He began to hear vomiting, and I held my cool. A light flashed under me, I'm guessing it's a headlights from a vehicle. I slowly get down, since I couldn't hold my body up anymore, and I see two bodies at the edge of the truck. HOLY SHIT! That's Blake and Paige! I covered my mouth and tried to hold back the tears but they came out anyway.

"Hey, you don't ever leave here without me. You know better than that. Don't be so stupid. What's the matter with you?" The man yelled.

"Don't!" The other guy reached for the arrow in his chest.

"I said, don't! Get."

"Hey, the town's looking real good. We almost finished what mama started. Those two are good. They'll fit perfectly." I turn and Nick wasn't there anymore. I'm freaking out to the max right now! I have to find my own way out of here, if it's the last thing I do. As they're busy in the kitchen, I slowly made my way to the hallway. I could still feel the tears coming down my cheek, as the sight of my brother and friends dead bodies. As soon as I reach the hallway, someones hands cover my mouth. I was going to scream until I saw it was Nick.

"It's okay," He assured. I shook my head and the tears kept falling. He grabbed my hand, and guided me down the hall. He brought me into a room, and that's when I was ready to let it all out.

"They're dead," I announced,

"Who's dead?" Carly asked.

"Blake and Paige," I answered, holding back the tears. "We have to get out of here," Nick had found a trap door with stairs that led into the ground. This was just getting better and better as the night went on. We followed him down the stairs, and into a tunnel. We made our way down the dirt path, and I'm calming down. I could barely hear myself breathe over the sound of what sounded like a big machine. I covered my ears as we got closer to the machine.

"I can't see anything." Nick said, as we got closer to a dark area.

"There's gotta be a light here somewhere." I suggested, looking at the switches. After playing with the switches for a while, we finally found one that worked. We continued walking until we saw Dalton. He was covered in wax, and I feel myself about to tear up again.

"I'll get you out of there." Nick said, as he tries to get the device off. Just as he pulled on it, the head snapped off. My eyes go wide, and I feel myself faint onto the ground.

_"Christina, Get up!" _I woke up to a guy with long hair ontop of me with knives. As he reaches down to stab me, I grab his wrist and held him back. I look at his mask and it looks like the boy with the mask in the picture. What's his name? Vincent?

"Vincent?" He looked at me, and continued to try and stab me. Next thing you know, Carly hits him on the side of the head with the bat. As he falls, she helps me up from the ground.

"You alright?" She asked. I nodded, and followed her to the otherside. Before I could get across to the other side, something grabs my foot. I fall to the ground then a knife hits the side of my ankle. I kick him with my good foot, and slowly got up. Nick looked over, and pulled on a chain; spilling the hot wax onto ground. There was a line of fire keeping Vincent at the other side. Carly put my arm over her shoulder and helped me down the path.

"Nick, Let's get out of here." I called. I let go of Carly and began limping. The bottom of my sweatpants is covered with blood. We looked and Vincent was running through the flames. I began running as best as I could. My ankle is in pain but I need to save my neck right now. As soon as we ran up the stairs, we come across more wax faces coming from the walls.

"Come on! Come this way!" Nick ran up behind us, guiding us to a house, different from before. Everything was melting away, slowly. Everything in this place is made of wax, which is unique considering it would take a while to do it. Before leaving the kitche, I notice two sets of high chairs. One said 'Bo' then the other said 'Vincent'. Bo's had straps for his wrist on his, but Vincent didn't. I truely feel bad for Vincent since he got the shitty end of the stick. As I ran out of the kitchen, I ran into Nick's back.

"No. Oh, my God. Wade." Carly cried. I gave her a hug, know the pain of losing someone to this. She lost her boyfriend, and I lost the only brother I'd ever had. This was seriously too much for one night. As I hug her, I look at his body. He's sitting at a piano with half his jaw cut off, revealing flesh. I closed my eyes, and slowly let go of the hug. I looked into her eyes, and wiped the tears.

"He would've wanted you to get out of this alive, Carly." I said, trying to make her feel better. I give one last hug, and I gently pulled it but she pulled her arm back. Just as Nick opened the sliding doors, Bo was standing there.

"You sick fuck!" Nick yelled. He pushed the two of us back, and then ran after Bo. After our balance was restored, Bo started punching Nick, then pushed him back into the chair. Carly gripped the bat tight, and walked over to Bo, swinging the bat at his back. Bo didn't flinch. He looked at Carly then punched her in the face sending, her tumbling to the ground. I grabbed the bat from under the table. As I moved forward to attack, my foot began sinking. Shit, the floor is melting. Nick jumped up from behind the couch and started punching Bo. "Your finished." After I got my foot loose from the wet wax, Nick was stabbed in the leg. Bo got up and started stumbling toward Nick, who was laying on the ground. Just as he looked like he was going to finish him, I hit him in the head with the bat. He fumbled backwards, landing on the ground. Every hit was for my friends, that they killed.

"Chris behind you," Carly called, as I hit him for the last time. I looked, and there's Vincent. Carly moves me, and I walk towards Nick. I can barely help myself up but I had to try.

"Come one, Nick." I said, pulling his body up. I look over and Vincent is kneeling next to his brother's lifeless body. He then looked at me, and I smirked. I went up the stairs. As my feet kept sinking in. My ankles still in pain but this is distracting me from it. . "Come and get me big boy." I want this to end now!

" Carly run!" Nick demanded.

"Come on, Vincent" I taunted, getting up the stairs.

"Hey, Vincent," Nick struggled to get up. "Hey!" He yelled something else but I couldn't hear anything over the it. I opened the door, and we ran into the room. I noticed a crib in the corner of two siamese twins. This seriously put the pieces of the puzzle together. Me and Carly pushed the wax crib in front of the door. There was a knife cutting the middle of the door, and Vincent was trying to get through. He cut through the siamese wax babies, and I look at him. He wears the mask because he his head was the one attached to Bo's.

"Vincent, listen to me." I began, as he tried to swing the knife at me. Me and Carly ran across the wax bed. "I heard you talking. You don't need to do this. You didn't have to listen to your brother. I saw Bo's scars and the highchairs."

"What are you doing?" Carly asked. He took another swing at the two of us, but missed as we ran across the bed. Just as things couldn't get any worse, Carly runs out the room. Great!

"You don't need to do this! Please! You're an artist, and Bo was lying to you. He used you, Vincent. Do you really think that your mother would have wanted you to do this?" I explained. He tried for another swing, but I ran to the otherside. "You're not a freak, Vincent. You are a beautiful creature on this earth just like everyone else." He paused and looked at me.

"Motherfucker!" Nick came running into the room to tackle Vincent. They fell onto the bed, and they're rolling around. Vincent pulled his mask off, and I could only see the side of his head. "Shit," He needs to get put out of his misery, because he's not going to last in prison. I pull the knife from Nick's leg, causing him to wince and let out a scream. Vincent looks at me with his face. He only had half a face, and I feel bad. Before he could stab me, I stabbed him in the heck with the knife. I pushed it deeper, causing blood to gush out. I pushed him, and he landed on wet wax. He slipped through the ground, and the rest of the floor was doing the same.

"Nick, let's go." I said. I helped him off the bed, and we quickly got out of the room. We got half way down the stairs, to see the ground was gone. "Where's carly?"

"She went through a door when she ran out of the room. Come on, She's fine, but we have to get the hell out of here." He assured. "How the hell do we get out of here." I looked at the wall and touched it. It's wet wax, as well.

"Nick, the wall." I pointed out.

"Dig," We both began digging into the wall. I went as fast as I could, but we only have so much time. We finally reached to the outside, but we were too high. As the house was melting, we waited for the house to lower. Once it got to a good height, we crawled through. We quickly walked away from the house, and watched it burn.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sitting him down on a the steps of the creepy ladies house.

"Yeah, are you?" He asked, I nodded.

"Just glad you're okay," I said, with a smirk; placing my hand on his cheek. He gave him a peck on the lips, and our foreheads touched.

"There you two are!" I look over and there's Carly. I slowly got up and gave her a tight hug.

"May I ask, Why did you leave me with Vincent?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry. I panicked! I just ran for it. Then I found Nick and I told him you were still in the room with Vincent, he went after you and I found a door that led downstairs and I found another door that led outside."

"Bitch,"I commented, hugging her tight. I sat next to Nick, and leaned on his shoulder.

"What do we do know?" He asked,

"We should probably get some therapy," I suggested, causing everyone to laugh. "The wax figures were beautiful, except for the fact they had dead bodies under it." Nick kissed my forehead. I lifted up my pant leg, to see a huge line of blood. I wrapped off a piece of my shirt, and wrapped it around my ankle. We sat and watched the sun come up. Soon after, Sirens were getting closer. As the police and ambulance arrived, they surrounded the whole area.

"Oh, thank God." Carly said. A police officer guided the three of us to get our wounds tended to. As I get my cut taken care, I look at what's left of the town.

"Hey, that's my friend's camera." Nick called to an officer.

"Sorry, son. That's evidence." Another police officer said, coming closer to the three of us. "Are you guys okay?" We all looked at each other.

"Are you seriously asking us this question?" I asked.

"Well, don't worry. We'll get you to the hospital." He assured.

"How could no one have known about all this?" Carly asked.

"Truth is, this town is hard as hell to get to. It's been abandoned 10 years, ever since the sugar mill shut down. Hell, it ain't even on the map anymore. We found all those cars in that old factory. Those Sinclair boys pulled people off the interstate for years. If it wasn't for all that smoke from the fire," He shook his head, "we wouldn't have even known." They closed the doors, and I sat next to Nick. After the person walked away from the door, I pulled out Dalton's camera.

"There's probably some good memories on here." I said.

"You took it?" Carly asked, amused and shocked.

"Hey, Nick isn't the only badass here." I joked. Then I looked at the camera and smiled. "It just felt wrong leaving it behind."

"You okay?" I nodded, and placed the camera on the stool next to me. I reached for the two of them.

"We're okay," I said. He kissed the top of our heads, and we all pulled apart. I look outside the back window, and notice the creepy guy from earlier. He waves at us with a creepy smile. He still creeps me out, but why didn't they kill him?

"What are you two now?" Carly asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "My fuck buddy?"

"Really?" She responded, catching my joke.

"She's my girlfriend, if she wants to be." He said, looking into my eyes.

"How could I reject my partner in crime?" I joked. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips.

"Can you at least wait to do that?" Carly asked, and I smiled.

* * *

><p>NO my story isn't over, I still want to do the aftermath. Not many people do it, well they do but just in a different story. If you want it in a different story, just review and let me know. Otherwise the after math will start on Chapter 5 :)<p>

~hiphopangel1221~


	5. Chapter 5

**Wax Figures**

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A THING! Except my OC, Christina. :)

* * *

><p>After that long ride to the nearest hospital, they wrapped my ankle up and gave me crutches. I argued with them for a good 20 minutes about the crutches then I just gave in. All I can say now is, I'm so grounded. I also didn't think I had to explain my brother's death. I sit on the hospital bed, and grab the camera. I pressed rewind, and looked at the opposite bed. They said I could go at anytime, but I don't feel like moving from my spot. I pressed play on the camera.<p>

*Camera*

_Christina was laying in her bed, sleeping. Nick was sitting at her desk, on her laptop. _

_"Dude, What are you doing?" Dalton asked. _

_" I'm seeing what's on her laptop," He answered. _

_"May I ask why?"_

_"Don't you have filming to do?" He asked, trying to change the subject. _

_"What do you think I'm doing?"Dalton replied. "Why don't you just tell her?"_

_"Tell her what?"_

_"That you like her?" He whispered. _

_"I don't know,"_

_"Come on, Nick," Dalton began. " You have chance, and you're going to let some other guy take it. She's a great girl, she's practically one of us except with tits. You always say, she's a great person to be around-'_

_"Look, I know." He said, " I just don't know if she feels the same way. So, I think I'm going to go to bed and maybe you should do the same." Nick closed the purple laptop, and placed it on the desk. _

_*_Normal*

I paused the tape, then turned off the camera. I can probably say, I've secretly liked Nick for most of my time here. Carly walks into the small room, with a smile.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

"Just about, I think we should go to a hotel or something." I asked.

"Yeah, we're all kind of tired. The police booked us a room across the street for the night."

"Cool, Let's get going?" I said. I grabbed my crutches, and the camera. I followed Carly to the exit, where Nick was smoking.

"Nice crutches," He said. I smirked, and stopped next to him.

"It's only until the bone heals. Vincent cut through the bone, which means I can't walk on it." I answered. He leans down and gives me a little peck on the lips. "Let's get some sleep, then we can leave."

* * *

><p>Once we got to the hotel room, Carly went straight to bed. Me on the other hand, I sat on in a chair with my foot up. Nick sat on the couch, slowly drifting off to sleep. I place the camera on the table.<p>

"Have you watched anything on the camera," He asked.

"Yeah, just one part." I replied.

"Well, Maybe we can all watch it when we get home." He suggests. I didn't realize it 'til just now, but he doesn't have a place to stay. He was staying with Dalton since his parents kicked him out. I slowly get up, and sit next to him.

"You need to talk to your parents," I said, voicing my thoughts.

"No," He answered.

"After all we went through last night, I think it's time you get your life back on track." I suggest.

"No, I'm not talking to them or anyone else. I'm not kissing anyones ass, Chris." He informed. I shook my head, and slowly rise from the couch.

"So fucking stubborn, Nick." I made my way towards the other bed. I placed the crutches on the otherside of the bed. I got under the covers, and looked at the wall. I heard foosteps coming closer to the bed. I closed my eyes, and I could feel someone standing in front of me. When I open my eyes, I feel somone laying in the same bed. I turn over and there's Nick, sleeping with his back towards me. I look at the time, and it's 4 in the afternoon. I pulled out my phone, I have 12 missed calls from both of my parents. I'm so grounded. I got up, and hopped to the bathroom. I called my mom's cellphone, and it picked up on the second ring.

"Christina!" She said, with a sigh of relief.

"Hi, Mom." I answered.

"We're on our way home, right now."

"Why?" I asked, getting thrown off guard.

"We turn on the news, and there's news about some House of Wax incident. I heard both of your names on the news. They won't tell anyone who survived, and I called you two nonstop." She said, in a panic. "Now, Let me talk to Blake." I paused.

"Mom," I could already here the sobs on the otherside of the phone. "I have to go, we're about to leave." I hung up my phone, and sat down on the top of the toilet. I put my hands over my face. I began crying, letting it all get to me. I hear the door open, and look up. Nick walks in, and closes the door.

"It'll get better," He assured.

"I never thought I'd have to tell my mom that my brother's dead." I finally said.

"It will be okay," He said, giving me a hug. My 'Tough girl' exterior has gone out the window.

"Can we just get our stuff, and leave?" I asked, crying into his shoulder.

"Yeah, Let's go." He said, guiding me out the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wax Figures**

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A THING! Except my OC, Christina. :)

* * *

><p>Months Later...<p>

Months have gone by since that Wax Museum incident, and everything seriously couldn't be better. My parents never grounded me, they were thankful that I was okay. Of course the funeral we had for the four of them was really depressing. It was just a big pool of tears and scars. Nick _did_ talk to his parents, and he moved back in with them. We also talked to the football coach to give him another chance, and he got it. Carly found her apartment in New York, along with a college to go to while she did her internship. Nick got scholarships left and right for football. Me, on the other hand, I got a full scholarship to Harvard. Am I going to Harvard though? Nope, for many valid reasons. One of those reasons just so happen to be Nick. My parents were disappointed when I turned Harvard down but I don't want to go. So what am I going to do, I'm going where the wind takes me, which is with my boyfriend. Tomorrow, we graduate from high school and move on with our lives. I'm walking hand-in-hand with Nick, down the beach. It was kind of cold, so I put on his sweatshirt, that was at my house.

"I can't believe I'm graduating," He said, in disbelief.

"I had faith in you, babe."

"This year was a big turn around," He reminded.

"Yes, and look at you now. You have a football scholarships, your relationship with your parents is better than ever,"

"And I have you by my side." He said, causing me to blush.

"Yes, I was there through all of your bullshit excuses." I teased.

"They weren't all bullshit," He said.

"Yeah, sure." I said, sarcastically. He quickly grabbed my waist, and spun me around in circle before we both hit the ground. I laughed, and looked into his eyes. He brushed his hand on my cheek, causing me to get a shiver down my spine.

"You're so fucking hot,"

"I know," I said, with a smile. He leaned down and kissed me. I placed my hand on his warm cheek. I could feel his hands travel up my shirt, touching my breast. He's automatically in control of this make out session. When we finally pulled away for air, I could barely feel my bottom half. As he kissed my neck, I began looking at my cellphone. It's almost 11:30, which means we've been at the beach for about an hour. "Nick, it's 11:30."

"So,"

"We have graduation in the morning, and my mom wants me home before midnight." I reminded. He sighed, and got off of me. I could tell that he was a little upset. "After graduation, it's on at your place." He smirked, and kissed my cheek. I freaking love this guy. I jumped onto his back, as we walked back to his car.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe my baby is graduating," Mom gushed, hugging me tight. I had my cap and gown on.<p>

"Honey, I think you have to let her breath." Dad advised.

"Thanks, Dad." I grabbed a picture of Blake from the shelf. "He would have been happy to get out high school."

"We know," Mom said.

"We need to get going, like now." He said, rushing us out the door. After we arrived, it was time for me to make my speech. I have one of the highest grades in my whole entire class. Sometimes I find it funny that I'm dating Nick, that badass. I walked onto the stage and to the podium. I've recited this speech like a hundred times in my room and to Nick, who always fell asleep. I look at the crowd and then down at my cards. I could feel myself tense up, and then I just tossed the cards to the ground.

"Hello, and Good morning fellow classmates, teachers and staff. I had a huge speech prepared for you but I've decided not to use it. It was too formal, and organized. Our high school years have not been formal nor organized. We've had our ups and downs through out the years especially this year when we lost four of our fellow classmates, and my friends. Everyone was in mourn, but with their guidance we won the football championship for the first time in years. After today, we're all going to go our seperate ways and never look back but one day, we're going to look back and remember these years. Today is where our book begins, and it's up to us as the writers, to make it a good book. I'd let to end this speech by saying, Congrats to everyone on making it this far in life. Paige, Wade, Blake and Dalton, we wish you were here to celebrate with us. I wish each of you health, strength, prosperity, and happiness now and in the future! Thank you." Cheers and claps sweep through the crowd. I smiled, as I sat back in my seat. They called the names one by one, and I feel myself get nervous as they got close to my name.

"Christina Alexis Lopez," The principle called, and claps sweep through. I shook his hand, and took my diploma. I smiled, and kissed my dad's dog tags. He would have been really proud of me. I sat down, and waited for the names to finish. "Ladies and Gentleman I'd like to bring you the Class of 2011." Caps flew into the air, and making everyone clap. I walked to my parents. They handed me a bouquet of flowers, and a nice hug.

"Let's celebrate over dinner," Dad suggested.

"Cool, let's meet up around 7. I kinda already have plans after this." I informed.

"Alright, just be back home at 6," Mom said, hugging Dad's waist. I smiled, and walked towards Nick. I gave him a passionate kiss, when I finally got to him. He lifted my body fromt the ground.

"We made it," He said.

"Yep, we did." I replied, with a smile. "But I'm pretty sure we have some unfinished business to tend to."

"Yes we do," He said, with a smile.

"Hello, Lovebirds." Carly greated, with a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"Hey, Carls." I said, as Nick put me down. I hugged her close, and smiled.

"We did it,"

"Yeah, and I can't believe you're leaving me." I said.

"You can visit me out in New York," She assured.

"Don't worry, I will."

"If you'll excuse us, we have something to take care of." Nick interuppted. I smiled and looked over towards the leaving crowd. Someone just so happens to catch my eye, and he looks familiar. "Babe, let's go."

"That guy looks familiar," I said, pointing towards him. Carly follows my gaze, and looks at him as well. Creepy looking, messed up teeth, looks kinda like a redneck. My eyes go wide. It's the creepy guy from that town, the one that took the hand out of the pit. The one who gave Carly and Wade a ride. "Can we go now?"

"Finally," He said, impatiently. I walk with Nick to his car, and as I promised, we had sex in his room.

"You know I saw that guy, who gave Carly and Wade a ride at our graduation." I finally said,

"Really?" He asked, moving my hair way from my face.

"Yeah, I wonder what he's doing here." I pondered.

"Well, Why don't you take a minute and answer my question." Nick suggested.

"What question?" I asked, looking at him. He reached to the side of his bed, and pulled out a box. Not just any box, but a ring box. Holy shit!

"I love you, Christina Alexis Lopez. I seriously couldn't have gone through this year without by my side as a friend and my girlfriend. I was wondering if you want to take our relationship to the next level." I couldn't help smiling and tearing up. Now I know why woman cry when this happens. It's just so overwhelming, that you're speechless. He opened the box, to reveal a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Fuck yes, baby." I gave him a kiss on the lips, and he placed the ring on my finger. I smiled, and gave him another kiss.

* * *

><p>So this was the last chapter of this story, I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. I seriously am considering writing another one just changing everything around because after writing this, I realize I really don't like how the movie did it. If I do re-write it, things will change and some people won't die. Tell me what you think about that idea, but anyways thanks for tuning in to my version of the House of Wax :)<p>

~hiphopangel1221~


End file.
